Ash and Serena
by lazylaura789
Summary: Ash and Serena got together in a relationship but keeping it a secret is getting rather tricky. Can they keep it a secret with the help of an old friend?
1. Chapter 1

Ash and Serena

Chapter 1- the confession

Ash was sitting outside on the beach looking at the stars. Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne were asleep in the pokemon center as it was quite late at night. Serena was looking down at Ash from the pokemon center while thinking.

" I need to tell him, I can't keep it locked up forever ".

So she brushed her short dark-blonde hair and started to walk down to Ash. When she got there she couldn't help thinking how much she loved him. So much she wasn't paying attention and tripped over. " woah " she said falling to the ground.

Ash looked over and saw Serena on the ground. " Serena are you okay? " Ash asked her while she sat on the soft sand.

" Oh yeah I'm fine " she said. Ash got up and handed her a handkerchief to use, the same handkerchief he gave to her as a little kid that Serena gave back to him at the start of their journey. " hear use this to wipe the dirt off ".

She got up and took the handkerchief. " thanks Ash ". She wiped herself off and they walked over to where Ash was. " you know seeing this brings back old memories to me of professor oak's summer camp " she said.

" Me too " Ash said.

" I remember when we were on our way out of the forest and I heard a voice calling " she said.

" Really what did it say? " Ash asked.

" It said Ashy-boy where did you go " she said.

" Ashy-boy?".He was thinking for a minute. "only one person calls me that, that was Gary " he said.

" Gary? " She asked.

" Yeah Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson, he has spiky auburn hair and black eyes " Ash said

" Oh I remember him now " she said.

" He is the only one who ever calls me Ashy-boy, its kind of his nickname for me, I've just learned to live with it" he said.

" What is he doing now? Wasn't he a trainer like you?" Serena asked.

" Yeah until the Johto league silver conference " ash said.

" Why what happened there?" She asked.

" Oh the Johto league, I will always remember it. It was the first time I ever beat Gary in a battle before" Ash said.

" Really what happened after that? " she asked.

" He decided to become a pokemon researcher like Professor Oak, he found out that he liked learning about pokemon more than he liked training them "

" Wow so he's taking after his grandfather then, two Professor Oak's, that's great " Serena said.

" Yeah I've seen him a bunch of times in Sinnoh since the Johto league, he helped me out with defeating pokemon Hunter Jay and getting Shieldon back and helping my gligar get over its fear and help it evolve into gliscor, we became best friends now " Ash said.

" Wow he really has helped you a lot, I'm glad you became best friends, what's he doing now? " Serena asked.

" He's probably doing pokemon research somewhere " Ash said

" Why don't you call and see how he is " Serena suggested.

" Yeah that's a good idea Serena thanks" Ash said and got up. " wait! " Serena said.

" What is it Serena?" Ash asked as he sat back down,.

" I need to tell you something " she said looking nervous. Ash could sense this and was a little worried about her, he usually could see when something was wrong or if something was bothering her. He cared about her so much he didn't want her to be sad it just made him sad. He always thought to himself how pretty she was, how kind and caring she was to everyone. That is why he loved her but he was too nervous to tell her how he feels. " okay" Ash said.

" I've felt like this for a while now but I was too scared to tell you, but I have enough courage to tell you now, to tell you that I-I'm in love with you " she said

Ash sat there in shock at what she just said " " w-what? " Ash asked.

" I love you Ash, I have done for ages now but I had no courage to tell you till now, I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way " she said.

Ash grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him so they were iches apart and kissed her. She was shocked at first but after a while she started to kiss back. Then they broke apart for air. " I love you too Serena " Ash told her. Then they kissed again, but this time it was was a lot more passionate than the first kiss.

" So are we a couple now? " Serena asked.

" Yes we are, you are my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend " Ash said.

" Great, why don't we get back to Clemont and Bonnie, they will be wondering where we got to if they woke up " Serena suggested.

" Good idea I will call Gary in the morning, want to help me? " Ash asked.

" I would love to " she said.

" Great " Ash said. They got up and walked up to the pokemon center while holding hands the whole time. When they got there they changed into their pajamas (Serena in the bathroom first and Ash after) and went to bed in Ash's bed together. " goodnight Ash " Serena said

" Goodnight Serena " Ash said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- waking up the next morning

The next morning Ash and Serena woke up at about the same time. Ash said quietly as to not wake up Clemont and Bonnie " morning beautiful "

" Morning Ash" Serena replied just as quiet. " are we going to tell Clemont and Bonnie about us? " she asked.

" Why don't we keep it a secret for now, it will be more special that way as It's just between us" Ash replied.

" That's a good idea " she said.

" Why don't you move over into your bed so they won't guess anything " Ash suggested.

" Good idea " she said. So Serena got up, gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and moved and laid down in her bed and they both fell asleep again.

Half an hour later everyone woke up.

" Morning everyone " Clemont said.

" Morning big brother " Bonnie said.

" Morning Clemont " Ash said.

" Morning everybody " Serena replies.

" Shall we go and get some breakfast? " Clemont asked.

" Can't say no to that " Ash said excitedly

" Pika " Pikachu said just as excited as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Both Bonnie and Serena giggle and smile " why am I not surprised " Serena says and Bonnie replies " as usual their stomach comes first"

" Oi " Ash says and all 4 of them laugh.

Everyone gets dressed and heads down to breakfast. " I'm starving " Ash says.

" Pika-Pika " Pikachu replies. Bonnie giggles and says " I think Pikachu's saying 'me too' "

" Well I wouldn't be surprised Ash and Pikachu are so much alike especially when it comes to food " Clemont replies.

After they all finish breakfast Clemont and Bonnie got up. Ash and Serena got up to with Ash saying to Clemont and Bonnie " you guys go ahead, I got to do something, want to help me Serena? ".

" Sure I would love to " Serena says.

" Okay we will wait for you in the room " Clemont replied.

" Have fun " Bonnie said. And with that they were both gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- calling Gary

Ash and Serena head over to the video phone and Ash dialed in Gary's number. Then Gary picked up the phone saying " hello ".

" Hi Gary " Ash replied.

" Oh hi Ash how you doing?" Gary asked.

" Oh I'm doing great, working hard to become a pokemon master what about you? " Ash asked.

" Oh I'm doing fine working hard at all my research " Gary replied.

" Well that's good " Ash says.

" He really does take after Professor Oak " Serena said.

" Who's that? " Gary asked.

" This is Serena " Ash told Gary.

" Why do you look so familiar? " Gary asked.

" We both went to Professor Oak's pokemon summer camp, it's where I met both you and Ash " Serena explains to Gary.

" Oh that's right you're the girl in the straw hat " Gary said realizing where he had seen her before. Serena giggled " you sound just like Ash, he said that when we found each other in Kalos, it took a while for him to remember me though "

" Hey in my defense I hadn't seen you in years " Ash defended.

" It's okay I forgave you a long time ago, I'm glad we found each other again " Serena said.

" I'm glad we found each other again too " Ash said as they both smiled with love in their eyes. Gary noticed this and realized what was going on " do my eyes deceive me or does Ashy-boy have a girlfriend " Gary teased.

" You're right he is the one who calls you Ashy-boy and that I heard in the forest " Serena said.

" You've been talking about me? " Gary asked.

" Yeah we were talking about the summer camp and when we met, Serena heard you asking ' Ashy-boy where did you go' and naturally I thought of you, you are the only one who ever calls me Ashy-boy " Ash explained.

" Oh okay but what about you two, do not deny what is clear to my eyes " Gary said. They both sighed and Serena asked " should we tell him? "

" Go ahead " Ash replied

" Well Gary you were right, Ash and I are a couple now " Serena explained.

" Wow Ashy-boy has a girlfriend, I never thought I would see the day " Gary said.

" I'm not that oblivious to love you know " Ash said.

" And don't tell anyone , we want to keep it a secret " Serena said.

" I won't, I will keep it a secret, so when did you get together? " Gary asked

" Last night under the stars on the beach outside the pokemon center " Ash said.

" oooh how romantic who made the first move then? " Gary asked.

" You're very nosy aren't you but I did I went down to Ash on the beach and after the conversation about the past I told him I was in love with him and then he kissed me and told me that he loved me too " Serena explained.

" Wow so Ashy-boy initiated the first kiss I didn't think he had it in him " Gary teased.

" HEY at least I have a girlfriend " Ash said.

" Okay I'm sorry, won't happen again, still I'm so happy for both of you, two childhood friends falling in love it doesn't happen very often " Gary said.

" Thanks Gary " Ash says.

" Yeah thanks " Serena says.

" You're welcome " Gary said. Then he thought for a second. " hey I'm Lumiose city in Kalos at the moment why don't we meet up " Gary suggested.

" That's a great idea we are actually on our way to Lumiose city, were close to it, we sh should be in Lumiose city by tomorrow morning " Ash said.

" Great where shall we meet? " Gary asked.

" How about prism tower " Serena suggested.

" Great idea see you tomorrow at prism tower then " Gary said.

" Bye " both Ash and Serena said as they hung up the phone. They head up to the room that Clemont and Bonnie were in. When they get up there they explain the situation about meeting up with Gary art prism tower tomorrow morning.

" Hey I was just on the phone with one of my old friends and it turns out he is in Lumios city at the moment so I said we would meet up with him at prism tower tomorrow morning " Ash explained.

" It would be cool to see one of your old friends what's his name? " Clemont asked.

" His name is Gary Oak, we both come from pallet town " Ash says .

" Is Gary related to Professor Oak? " Bonnie asked.

" Yes he is Professor Oak's grandson " Ash said.

" Cool I can't wait to meet him let's go " Bonnie said. So they all head off to Lumiose city.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- meeting up with Gary

Ash and everyone have arrived at prism tower in Lumiose city and are waiting for Gary. Ash notices Gary walking towards them and says " there he is ".

" Hi Ash " Gary says when he reaches them.

" Hey Gary " Ash replies.

" Pika pikachu " Pikachu says as he jumps onto Gary's shoulder. Gary giggles and says " nice to see you Pikachu " then pikachu rubs Gary's cheek the friendly way it does to Ash.

" Hey Serena " Gary said.

" Hi Gary " Serena replies.

" Wait how do you know Serena? " Clemont asks.

" Oh this is Clemont and his little sister Bonnie and this is Dedenne" Ash explains.

" Nice to meet you both " Gary said.

" Nice to meet you to " Clemont said.

" Nice to meet you Gary " Bonnie said.

" Dennena " Dedenne said.

" Oh and we met in Professor Oak's pokemon summer camp " Gary explained.

" Hey just like Ash and Serena did " said. They all giggle and Gary replies " yeah we met at the same time ".

Just then Meyer walked along. " Clemont, Bonnie, Ash and Serena how you all doing? ".

" Hi dad " Clemont said.

" Hey daddy " Bonnie said.

" Hey Meyer " Ash said.

" Hi we're doing fine " Serena said.

" That's good, I know being a gym leader and being on a journey is busy but you could at least say hi once in a while you know " Meyer says.

" I know dad I will try better I promise " Clemont responds.

" Wait you're a gym leader?" Gary asks.

" Who is this fine young man may I ask? " Meyer asks.

" Oh I'm Gary Oak, an old friend of Ash's, we come from the same town, pallet town " Gary says.

" Oh cool, wait Oak as in Professor Oak? " Meyer asks.

" Yeah he's my grandfather " Gary says.

" Oh cool what you doing in Lumiose city? " Meyer asks.

" Doing some research for Professor Sycamore " Gary says.

" So you follow in the path of your grandfather then " Meyer says.

" Yeah I chose to be a pokemon researcher after the Johto league " Gary says.

" Ah the Johto league brings back memories " Ash says.

" Yeah like when you beat me for the first time " Gary says.

" Yeah up to then you were a lot better than me " Ash says.

" You actually beat Ash? " Clemont asks.

" Yeah multiple times " Gary said.

" Wow " Bonnie said.

" You must have been good " Clemont says.

" He was but I got better than him at the Johto league " Ash says.

" So it was nice to meet you Gary and nice to see you all I've got to go bye " Meyer says.

" Nice to meet you to" Gary says.

" Bye dad " Clemont says.

" Bye daddy " Bonnie says.

" See ya Meyer " Ash says.

" Bye Meyer " Serena says.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Inside the Lumiose Gym

Clembot notices them and says " welcome back sir ".

" Nice to see you Clembot" Clemont says.

" Nice to see you to sir " Clembot says.

" Who's that? " Gary asks.

" That's Clembot the substitute gym leader, Clemont built him so he could have more time to invent things, he's an inventor " Bonnie explained.

" Wow you're brother has many talents don't he " Gary said.

" Yeah" Bonnie said smiling.

" May I ask who this is? " Clembot asked.

" This is my old friend Gary, he's from pallet town like I am " Ash explained.

" Nice to meet you Gary from pallet town " Clembot said.

" Nice to meet you too Clembot " Gary said.

They all look around at the battle field and saw that there was loads of holes all over the battle field.

" Hey what happened to the battle field? " Clemont asked.

" Well in my last battle we both liked going underground a lot so it created a lot of holes, I haven't had chance to clean up yet " Clembot explained.

" Well we will help you right guys? " Said Bonnie.

" Sure " they all replied.

" Thank you that would be a great help " Clembot replied.

" Its no problem, Were happy to help " Ash said.

" Right someone needs to go and get the sand out from the back " Clemont explained.

" I will go " Serena offered.

" I will help you " Ash offered.

" Thanks Ash " Serena said.

" I will come too" Bonnie said.

" I think Ash and Serena will be fine on there own Bonnie " Gary said and Ash and Serena both smiled knowing that Gary knew they needed some alone time for themselves so they walked off to the back of the gym.

" Oh but I want to help " Bonnie said.

" I know but I have another job for you " Clemont said.

" Okay, what is it? " Bonnie asked.

" I need you to go and get the shovels so we can smooth the sand out " Clemont said.

" Okay, i'll go and get them " Bonnie said and she walked off to get them.

Back with Ash and Serena

" There they are " Ash said.

" Thats good " Serena said.

So they grab as many as they can. Serena picks up some but nearly falls over but Ash grabs her by the waist just in time. " are you alright? "

" Yeah i'm fine thanks to you, thanks for catching me Ash i love you " Serena said.

" Aww your welcome Serena i love you too" and they share a long kiss but what they didn't know is that Bonnie saw the whole thing from just round the corner. she stared at them with a shocked face, grabbed the shovels and ran back to Clembot, Clement and Gary. when she got there she was so worn out she dropped the shovels on the ground.

" Bonnie what is it? " Clemont asked.

" You guys will never believe what i just saw " Bonnie said.

" What, what did you see? " Gary asked.

" well i was on my way to get the shovels like you asked and i saw Ash and Serena getting the sand, Serena tried to grab some but she nearly fell over but luckily Ash grabbed her waist just in time, but then i saw them kiss straight after " Bonnie explained.

" WHAT? " they both said in a shocked way.

" Its true, i think they even said i love you to each other just before the kiss " Bonnie said.

" Aww that's sweet " Clemont said.

" Yeah but we can't let them know that we know, they will tell us when they are ready" Gary said.

" Thats a good idea " Clemont said.

" Okay i won't say anything " Bonnie said.

" Thank you Bonnie " Gary said.

Then Ash and Serena walked in with the sand and Bonnie had a big huge smirk on her face.

" Hey Clemont is this enough? " Ash asked.

" That's plenty thanks guys " Clemont replied.

So both Ash and Serena put the sand down and Gary walked over. " hey Bonnie caught you and Serena kissing in the back when you both went to get sand "

" What! " Ash said but quietly so no one but Gary and Serena would hear him.

" What is it Ash? " Serena asked Ash.

" Bonnie caught us kissing in the back when we went to get the sand! " Ash replied.

" What!, why was she back there in the first place? " Serena asked.

" she went to get the shovels to smooth the sand out which wasnt to far from where you were " Gary explained.

" Oh great so now what are we going to do? " Ash asked.

" Well they don't know that i already knew and i convinced them to act like they don't know anything " Gary said.

" Thanks Gary you're a life saver " Serena said. Gary smiled and said " i do what i can to help "

Then all 3 walk over to the rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ash, Serena and Gary all walk over to Clemont, Bonnie and Clembot. " hey guys " Ash said.

" Hey everyone " Clemont said.

" So what can we do next? " Serena asked.

" Well we need to fill the holes in " Bonnie said.

" Over there in the right hand side of the field is the worst, so why don't you, Ash and Gary go and sort the back of the right hand side and me, Bonnie and Clembot will sort nearer the centre " Clemont said.

" Okay sure " Gary said.

" Here is the shovels you will need " Bonnie said as she handed them a shovel each.

" Thanks Bonnie " Gary said. So all 3 of them walked to the back of the right hand side, with Ash and Serena going to the left hand corner and Gary going to the right.

" Hey Ash? " Serena said.

" Yeah Serena? " Ash replied.

" I've been thinking " Serena said.

" What about? " Ash asked.

" About our 'so called' secret " Serena replied.

" What about it? " Ash asked.

" Well i think it would be easier if we just told everyone about it, i mean they all ready kinda know so why not " Serena said.  
" Hmm you have a good point, i agree with you lets tell them " Ash said.

" But how will we tell them? " Serena asked.

" Not sure why don't we ask Gary he might be able to help us " Ash suggested.

" Okay " Serena said. So with the left hand corner of the right side done they walk over to Gary.

" Hey Gary " Ash said. Then Gary turned around and said " oh hey guys "

" Can you help us? " Serena asked.

" What with? " Gary asked.

" We are going to tell the others about our relationship but we don't know how to do it" Ash said.

" I thought you were going to keep it a secret though " Gary said.

" We thought it would be easier to tell everyone since they kinda already know " Serena said.

" Oh okay makes sense, well why don't we finish fixing the battle field up and then everyone will come together in a group and you can tell them then " Gary suggested.

" Yeah that's a good idea but how would we start to tell them " Ash asked.

" Why don't you start off by saying that you have something to tell them and then go from there " Gary suggested.

" Yeah that's a good point thanks Gary " Serena said.

" No problem, glad i could help " Gary said.

After the whole battle field was fixed everyone came together in a group again. They all took a look around at the battlefield and Clemont said " good job everyone, it looks as good as new "

" I am grateful of all of your help " Clembot said.

" Hey it was no problem at all " Ash said.

" Yeah we were happy to help right everyone? " Serena asked.

" Yeah " Gary said.

" Yes we were " Bonnie said. Then Ash and Serena looked at each other and Ash said " hey guys me and Serena have something to tell you "

" What is that? " Bonnie asked.  
" Well first is that we know you saw us kissing Bonnie " Serena said.

" You did but how? " Bonnie asked.

" Gary told us " Ash said. Bonnie looked at Gary.

" The reason that we did that is becauase me and Serena are in a releationship now " Ash said and all of them but Gary had a shocked expression on their face and Bonnie asked " why did you tell them when you told us not to? ".

" Well I already knew but they asked me to keep it a secret so I was trying to help them " Gary said.

" When did you find out then? " Clemont asked.

" You remember when Ash and Serena had to do something and you waited for them in your room at the pokemon centre? " Gary asked.

" Yeah " Clemont said.

" Well thats when they called me up and they wern't origianlly going to tell me but I could see it in their faces so i got it out of them " Gary said.

" Oh okay I can understand why they would want to keep it a secret, I'm very happy for the both of you " Clemont said as he looked at Ash and Serena.

" Me too " Bonnie said.

" As am I " Clembot said.

" Thanks guys " Serena said.

" So what shall we do now " Ash asked.

" Well it is getting rather late now " Gary said.

" Sowhy don't we go back to our house for tonight and we can come back tomorrow " Clemont suggested.

" Thats a good idea " Serena said.

" Then lets go " Bonnie said happily. So they said goodbye to Clembot and left for Clemont and Bonnie's house. When they got there they all sat down and as soon as they did Ash's stomach rumbled. Ash smiled and Serena said " someone's hungry ".  
" I'm not surprised, he has always been like this since we were little kids " Gary said.

" I will go and start dinner " Clemont said.

" I want to help " Bonnie said.

" I will make us some pudding " Serena said and as soon as she said that Ash had a huge smile on his face. Gary noticed this and smiled and said " I take it Serena's puddings are nice then ".  
" They're great, I love her macarons but most of the time chespin steals them " Ash said and they both burst out laughing. After the laughter died down Gary asked " So how is it going with Serena? ".  
" It's going great thanks, we couldn't be happier " Ash said.

" Are you going to tell your mum? " Gary asked.

" Not just yet I want to finish my Kalos journey and see how it is at the end, after all it is still fairly new and I think it will be easier to tell her when I'm at home " Ash said.

" That actually makes a lot of sense have you got smarter since Sinnoh Ashy-boy? " Gary asked teasingly.

" Hey " Ash said and Gary laughed a little bit and Ash joined in. After a long conversation about various different conversations both Ash and Gary heard Clemont call them saying " dinner's ready ".

" Alright " Ash said exitedly and they all walk over to the table. Ash and Serena sat next to each other on one side of the table, Clemont and Bonnie sat on the other side of the table and Gary sat at the end of the table between Ash and Clemont. They had stew for dinner. After Gary took one bite of the stew he said " Wow this is delicious ".  
" Clemont's cooking is great " Ash said.

" Didn't you say that about Brock's cooking as well? " Gary asked.

" Yeah he is a really good cook but after cooking for 12 little brothers and sisters its no wonder why " Ash said.

" Good point, I don't think I've ever met them " Gary said.  
" I have when I was travelling around Kanto with Brock, May and Max while trying to defeat all the fronier brains, we were on our way to the battle pyramid to battle Brandon so we thought we would drop in and say hi as it was really close to Pewter City " Ash explained.

" Oh cool how was it? " Gary asked.

" It was great they all looked like mini brock's although we had a bit of trouble with Team Rocket but we handled it " Ash explained.

" Well thats good " Gary said.

" Hey Ash who is Brock? " Clemont asked.

" He is a really good friend of mine who I travelled with since the beginning of my journey, I travelled with him through Kanto twice, to the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh " Ash explained.

" Why didn't he travel trough the Orange Islands with you? " Bonnie asked.

" Well we had to go to Professor Ivy's pokemon lab to get a special pokeball for Professor Oak " Ash said.

" That was the G.S ball wasn't it? I heard Grampa mention it " Gary interuppted  
" Yeah, well after that Brock decided to to stay there to look after the pokemon and become a better breeder, so me and my friend misty carried on without him and met our friend tracey along the way " Ash explained.

" So how come he came back then? " Serena asked.

" We never found out, every time we mentioned Professor Ivy's name he would go in a sulk and say don't mention that name and I don't want to talk about it " Ash explained.

" What is he doing now, I haven't seen him since Sinnoh " Gary asked

" He is studying to become a pokemon doctor, thats why I didn't travel through Unova or Kalos with him " Ash said.

" Well I hope he succeeds " Bonnie said.

" Me too " Ash said.

" Its cool hearing about all the friends you've made and adventures you've had over the years, even though I've only known you since you came to Kalos " Clemont said.

" Thanks " Ash said. After they finished dinner. Serena got up and got the macarons she made, which luckily didnt get eaten by chespin, and put them on the table and gave everyone some. Gary took one bite and said " MMM, wow you were right Ash these are the best macarons I have ever tasted ".  
Ash smiled and said " told you they were the best ". After they all finished the macarons Serena asked " So who is going to sleep where tonight? "  
" Well there are 3 rooms free in the house, mine, Bonnie's and the spare one so how about Bonnie goes in hers, Ash and Serena go in the spare one and Gary can share my room " Clemont explained.

" Fine by me " Bonnie said.

" Fine by me as well " Gary said.

" And me " Ash said.  
" Same for me too " Serena said.

" I knew you Ash and Serena would be fine together, I heard you shuffling around in the Pokemon Centre by the beach " Clemont exlained.

" You did? " Ash said.

" We were trying not to wake you both " Serena said.

" Yeah well being how dence I am apparently to Bonnie I didn't actually catch on about you two " Clemont.  
" Serioustly? " Gary asked.

" Yeah " Clemont said. Then Bonnie started to yawn and Clemont said " Come on you, time for bed I think " So he picked up Bonnie and walked towards her room. Then he put her down and put her quilt cover over her and wispered to her " goodnight ".

Downstairs while Clemont was putting Bonne to bed Gary said " Clemont's a great brother isn't he? "  
" Yeah, he really cares about Bonnie loads even though she can be a bit of a hanful especially around pretty girls " Serena said.

" What do you mean? " Gary asked.  
" Well everytime she saw a pretty girl she would run up to them and say you're a keeper please take care of my brother and Clemont would drag her away with his apom arm and say Bonnie I told you to stop this a million times " Ash explained. And they all laughed a lot. Then Clemont Came down the stairs.

" Hey are you going to come to my Gym battle tomorrow? " Ash asked.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world, you're up against Clemont aren't you " Gary said.

" Yeah this is actually the second time will try but the first time went a bit wrong " Ash said.  
" What happened? " Gary asked.

" Well this was when I first arrived in Kalos and I went to the Lumiose Gym to challege the gym leader to a batte, this was back when I didn't know Clemont was the gym leader and that he got locked out because of something wrong in Clembot, but later on in the journey we came back and sorted it all out and I said back then since he wanted the challengers to be strong enough to earn 4 gym badges I would come back when I got 4 and that I wanted it to be against Clemont and not Clembot " Ash explained.

" OH now I understand " Gary said.

" I think we should all go to bed as well since we have to be up fairly early tomorrow " Clemont said.

" Good point, night guys " Gary said.

" Night everyone " Serena said.

" Night " Ash said and they all walked off to their rooms. Then Ash and Serena got changed into their pyjamers, got into bed and turned the light off.

" Night Ash " Serena said.

" Night Beautiful " Ash said and they shared a goodnight kiss.


End file.
